


Transition

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the second season upon hearing that the new season would start with two new female characters, one of whom is an old love interest of Gibbs, I had to put the kabosh to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

“Damn it,” Gibbs grumbled to the mirror as he pulled apart his bow tie for what seemed like the fifth time. “Why do we have to wear these damn monkey suits?”

Tony left the mirror where he had been admiring himself and turned the older man toward him. “This banquet is a farewell to Director Morrow. That’s why the tuxes,” he said as he expertly retied his boss’s tie, giving it a final pat before standing back to admiring the effect.

“Does anyone know who they’ve named as the new director?” McGee asked from his spot in front of the mirror.

“I don’t care who it is, as long as it’s not me,” Gibbs said firmly.

“Hey, guys. What’s taking you so long?” Abby, attractively attired in black lace and satin, opened the door to the men’s room and peered in.

“Abby, you’re not supposed to be in here,” McGee chastised her, as she slipped through the door.

Abby ignored him, letting out a wolf whistle as she admired the three men dress in tuxedos. “You guys look HOT!” she complimented.

“You don’t look too shabby yourself,” Tony said admiringly.

“Thank you, kind sir,” Abby said, as she curtsied prettily. Her long, black laced dress draped charmingly about her feet.

“Abby!” Ducky called from the doorway. His dress-coat was draped on one arm as he adjusted his hat upon his head. “The limo is waiting and we don’t want to be late,” he said sotto voce as he led the way.

“A limo?” Tony questioned, as they all trooped out of the men’s room. Abby, her arm linked with McGee’s, followed Ducky.

“Yes. Well, it seemed the most sensible way to get us all to the hotel at one time,” Ducky replied. “Unless, of course, you wanted to use one of the department vans.”

No one dared to respond to that suggestion.

***

A skeleton staff would be manning NCIS headquarters tonight. Most of the employees, including janitors, were attending the award ceremony that would end the week long conference. Security was at an all time high, as agents from all over had been in attendance, learning new techniques and renewing old acquaintances. 

The group gathered around the only limo in the parking garage. They were the last to leave, having worked right up until the end of their shift. Ducky’s assistant was already awaiting their arrival.

“Hi, Jimmy. You look dashing,” Abby said in way of greeting to which Jimmy blushed.

“Do they hold these meetings often, Boss?” McGee asked as he helped Abby into the stretch limousine while Palmer held the door open. 

Ducky answered instead, as he settled in. “Actually they haven’t had one in years. 1998…if I remember correctly, was the last time.”

Gibbs slumped in his seat, earning him a “Don’t slump, you’ll mess up your tux,” from Tony. 

“Since when did you turn into my mother, DiNozzo?” Gibbs snarled.

Tony ignored him in favor of searching the bar that he’d been fortunate enough to sit next to. Handing out glasses, he asked brightly, “Champagne anyone?”

“Wow!” Abby crowed. “Champagne. I’m impressed.”

“Is this normal… NCIS using limos?” Palmer asked as Tony filled his glass.

“Actually, I believe Jethro’s paying for this,” Ducky said as he took a sip of his champagne.

“Ducky.” Gibbs warned. Four pairs of astonished eyes turned toward him, as he adjusted the crease of his trousers, studiously ignoring them.

***

The limo finally arrived at the hotel, the six showing their identifications in order to be admitted. If Gibbs had his way, he wouldn’t be attending this at all. There were only two reasons that had enticed him to attend; one – his grudging respect for Director Tom Morrow, and two – the memorial that was being held to honor the agents who had died in the line of duty, including Caitlin Todd.

The six were able to find a table large enough to hold them all near the back of the room. 

“Hey, they have a band,” Abby pointed out as McGee held her chair, preventing Palmer from doing so. 

Gibbs glanced up at the podium, his mouth tightening, as he spotted Director Morrow in conversation with a woman he recognized. ‘What is she doing here?’ he wondered in consternation.

Tony leaned close to him. “Something wrong, boss?” he asked in a low voice.

Gibbs shook his head as Director Morrow stood and tapped his knife against a water glass, getting everyone’s attention.

“As you all know I am leaving NCIS. I would now like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for all their well wishes and to let you know that, during my time as director of this agency, I feel I have never worked with a finer set of agents.” He paused as the crowd applauded. “With that said, I’m sure all of you would like to know who my replacement will be.” He turned, extending his hand to the woman sitting next to him as she gracefully rose from her chair. “It is my pleasure to introduce Jenny Shepard, NCIS’s newest director.”

Amid the polite applause, Ducky leaned close to Gibbs, who was sitting perfectly still. “Isn’t that…?” he spoke softly into Gibbs' ear.

“Yeah, Ducky. That’s her,” Gibbs said rather shortly and made to get up.

Ducky caught his arm, holding him. “You can’t leave, Jethro. What will people think?”

Gibbs looked down at Ducky, then at the curious faces that were turned his way and slowly regained his seat. The rest of the evening went by in a blur as he sat immobile, not even eating the food set in front of him. The only time Gibbs was attentive was during the memorial. He stood up with the rest in honor of their dead comrades. The younger members were looking at each other, wondering what was going on with him. Tony, especially, seemed quite concerned.

***

Gibbs was playing with his silverware, contemplating what he could do with the knife, when he heard his named called from the podium. He looked up in surprise as Abby, as well as everyone else at his table, clapped and whistled. “Way to go, Gibbs!”

“Jethro, you’re wanted on the podium.” Ducky urged Gibbs up. 

Wondering what was going on, Gibbs slowly made his way to the podium, people stopping him to congratulate him as he passed by. Morrow stood, grinning proudly at him. “Congratulations, Special Agent Gibbs,” he said, holding out a plaque. “You deserve this.” Taking the plaque from Morrow’s hand, Gibbs choked up as he read it; Presented to Leroy Jethro Gibbs in Recognition of His Outstanding Achievements in the Service of the Naval Criminal Investigative Services. 

Everyone was clapping loudly, and Gibbs could have sworn he heard Tony call, “Speech, speech.”

The room quieted as Gibbs cleared his throat. “I really don’t know what to say. I don’t feel that I deserve this for doing my job, the same as everyone else in this room.” He paused, running his fingers over the inscription, his blue eyes roaming around the room acknowledging everyone there. They finally rested on the table were his team sat. “I’ll accept this, not for me personally, but on behalf of my team. The best damn team in all of NCIS.” A round of laughter greeted that statement. 

Morrow clamped a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. Then, as the band began to play, he turned back towards the audience to announce, “Now that that has been taken care of, I think that Gibbs and the partner of his choice should lead us in first dance of the evening.”

Jenny Shepard started to rise, fully expecting Gibbs to offer her his hand, and was surprised and disappointed when Gibbs started down the stairs and walked over to his table. She was even more shocked as she watched him hold out his hand in invitation – to Tony.

A stunned silence filled the room as Tony took the offered hand and Gibbs led him onto the dance floor. Gibbs was not usually the best of dancers, but with a movement worthy of Fred Astaire, he managed to gracefully swing Tony around until they were face to face. Placing his hand on the small of Tony’s back, Gibbs pulled Tony tightly against him, feeling him relax in his arm. Holding Tony close, it felt a little strange as Tony wrapped his arms loosely around Gibbs’ shoulders and rested his head against his.

Gibbs was acutely aware of all eyes upon them, especially the new director’s. Right now he didn’t want to deal with it or them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the younger man’s body against his own. Once he made it clear that he would lead, Tony followed smoothly. Their steps became automatic as they slowly moved around the floor moving rhythmic to the beat. 

Tony shifted uneasily in his arms, muttered out the side of his mouth, “You’re starting out on the wrong foot.” 

Gibbs, his blue eyes puzzled, pulled his head back just enough to look at him questioningly. 

Tony continued, “The new director. Trying to make her jealous, boss?”

“No. Just trying to avert a potential problem. You don’t mind, do you?” Gibbs murmured softly into Tony’s ear.

The atmosphere of the room changed as people started to lean into each other and whisper behind their hands. At their own table Ducky appeared to be caught between amusement and incredulity. Abby, with a delighted look upon her face, asked Ducky, “Did I just see what I thought I saw?” 

“Yep,” McGee answered for him. 

Standing up almost defiantly, Abby began to clap. McGee and Ducky exchanged glances before quickly following Abby’s lead. A puzzled Palmer looked at them, and then he too stood up and clapped. Not everyone sitting at the surrounding tables was pleased. However, one then a few more of the audience members stood and joined in giving the couple a standing ovation. On the podium, Ms. Shepard was most definitely not pleased. She glared at the couple on the floor even as Tom Morrow asked her to dance.

The applause died down and Ducky turned to Abby, gallantly holding out his hand. “Shall we, my dear?”

Abby happily accepted saying, “Of course, my darling.”

Tony pulled his head away as others joined them on the dance floor. “You really think our dancing together is going to do it?” Tony asked. 

Gibbs considered all he knew about their new director and shrugged. “If she runs true to form, it should.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow at that piece of information and insinuated himself even closer. “Mind telling me what this is all about?” 

Gibbs debated, tightening his grip on the younger man. He shook his head. “It’s complicated.”

“Try.” Tony insisted.

“We have a… history.”

“Kinda figured that already. Let me guess. She wanted to be wife number four?”

Gibbs sniffed. “Wife number’s two and three.”

“Hmmm, so she’s not the type to give up,” Tony said mostly to himself, one hand unconsciously stroking the back of Gibbs neck. “You think she’ll try again, and a man might be just the thing to ward her off.”

“Something like that,” Gibbs admitted.

Tony nodded his head. “Does this mean I get to call you Jethro now?” 

The fact that he didn’t have a hand free was the only thing that stopped Gibbs from popping Tony upside the back of his head, but it didn’t stop him from scowling.

“Ah-ah. Keep that up and people will think we’re having a spat.” The tone was light, but Tony’s body language was saying something else. “So I’m just camouflage am I? I’m not sure I like that.” Tony’s eyes grew stormy. “You better not be fucking with me.” 

Gibbs smiled, it may have been his intention when the dance first started, but he found that he didn’t want to just use Tony as cover. Maybe, just maybe, this was why ex-wives two and three had not worked out. His eyes were twinkling as he swirled Tony around, once, twice, three times until they came to rest behind a post that hid them from view. Backing Tony against the post, Gibbs' eyes raked up and down the exquisitely dressed body. “I hadn’t really thought it out that far, but I’m game if you are,” he said before closing in to claim his just reward.


End file.
